Croy
Croy is a supporting character in the Uglies trilogy. He is a Smokie and one of the original Crims. Biography Croy lived in the same Uglyville dorm as Zane, Shay, Astrix, and Ho. They formed the Crims, a clique dedicated to being as tricky as they can. Zane had always wanted to escape the city and live in the wild, and tried unsuccessfully to convince Croy and the others it was possible until they met David in the Rusty Ruins. David told them all about the Smoke and soon convinced them to travel with him there. Uglies Croy is already at the Smoke when Tally arrives. He works with her as they cut down trees. He's suspicious of Tally and remarks that she came to the Smoke with too much extra food to make her story plausible. He mentions his suspicions to David, who dismisses them. Ironically, when Special Circumstances attacks the Smoke, Croy defends Tally against Shay's accusations that she led them there. When Tally managed to escape on hoverboard, barefoot, Croy and the other Smokies defiantly leave behind their shoes for her. He is rescued by David and Tally before he is turned Pretty against his will and stays in the wild to help rebuild the New Smoke. Pretties David makes Croy promise to take the experimental cure to Tally (who had given herself up to be made Pretty just so she can test the cure) should anything happen to him. Sometime after that promise, the Specials sweep through the ruins much more thoroughly than ever before, forcing David and most of the other Smokies to go into hiding. Croy, knowing that David will be unable to sneak into the city, does so himself. He hacks into Valentino Mansion's party invitations and changes the bash from semiformal to fancy dress, meaning everyone needs a costume. Croy dresses as a Special, complete with a plastic mask to mimic their cruel features, and subtly, gracefully follows Tally throughout the party. Eventually she can't stand it anymore and chases him through a door plastered with warning signs onto an empty stairwell. Thinking he's an actual Special, she yells at him to leave her alone, but her cries alert real Specials who start running up the stairs inhumanly fast. Croy flees, but not before Tally tears off his mask and recognizes his face. Spooked by the Specials, Tally runs after Croy and follows him right over the mansion wall. Impressed with her determination, he says that he has something for her, but he'll have to leave it in room 317 of Valentino Mansion. With that, he takes off on his hoverboard and disappears into the wild. When the Crims finally escape the city and arrive at the New Smoke, not much time passes before a tracking signal goes off, broadcasting the New Smoke's location. Croy and the other Smokies frantically scan everything they have in an attempt to find the signal's origin, but its Tally who realizes that the tracker is inside Zane's tooth. As Special Circumstances draws ever closer, they are forced to leave him behind. Although Dr. Cable sends her special, hoverboard-riding Cutters after them, Croy manages to escape capture. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smokies Category:Pretties Characters Category:Uglies Characters